Siblings Or Not
by MoonClaimed
Summary: When Hakoda and Ursa fell in love, it was a whirlwind, a fairytale romance. Now if only they had considered what effect their upcoming nuptials would have on their children…


**Siblings…or Not**

Summary: When Hakoda and Ursa fell in love, it was a whirlwind, a fairytale romance. Now if only they had considered what effect their upcoming nuptials would have on their children…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So everyone knows what to do, right?" Zuko asked, looking around the ring of faces for confirmation, "You're going to your _left_."

Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Azula stood in a huddle in one of the more private gardens surrounding the Fire Palace. Each warrior held a weapon in steady hands. Though anxious, they were also determined: they knew this was the only way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got it already. Take it easy," Sokka complained good-naturedly.

Zuko sent a glare in the other boy's direction, "This is serious. We only get one chance, and I refuse to mess up and leave anyone behind!"

"G-guys? I really don't think-"

"Stop it, Aang. It's too late for that now," Katara grated before forcefully relaxing her hunched shoulders, "Let's get this over with."

"Right," Zuko clapped his hands decisively, "Now-"

Azula cut her brother off by throwing one arm up to point at the center of Katara's chest. "I want to kill _that_ one."

Zuko stared at the deranged girl oddly for a moment before rolling his eyes and asking with a world-weary sigh,"…Anyone have a problem with it?" After a few grumbled _no_'s the rest of the party shifted accordingly.

"Listen, I _really_ don't think you guys should be doing this!" Aang pleaded one last time, desperate for at least _one_ of them to see reason, "You can get used to it!"

"I will _never_ get used to it! There can be no concessions made!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Crazy over here," Sokka said, gesturing at Azula, "I completely agree with Crazy over here. _That_," another wave in Azula's direction, "is no sister of mine."

"Uh-ha," Katara agreed, looking at the girl to her right with palpable distaste.

"But-but _suicide_ isn't the answer!"

"You know, technically it's not suicide," Toph helpfully corrected from her position on the ground, head pillowed by her arms, "It's more like… mutually beneficial homicide."

Aang stared at the blind girl in horrified disbelief for a long moment before snapping, "_How is that any better?_" Toph just shrugged.

Aang spun back to his friends, "Zuko! What about you? Azula's _already_ your sister! And Katara and Sokka are both your friends!"

"Yes. My friends. Not my siblings!" The overwrought Fire Lord fell heavily to his knees, "Oh sweet Agni," he beseeched the heavens, "_wasn't my family screwed up enough already_?"

Knowing a lost cause when he saw one, Aang reluctantly moved on,"…Um…Azula…"

One mad glare shut the Avatar up before he could even make a real attempt with the princess.

"Let's just do this before we get interrupted again."

After one last deep breath, each teenager hefted his or her weapon of choice and turned left to off their neighbor.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Thr-"

"The best part of all of this," Toph said, interrupting the _slightly_ tense atmosphere, "is just thinking about what the children will be like."

"…What are you talking about, Toph?" Katara asked, voice wary.

"Well, neither of your parents is _that_ old." The little earthbender tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'd imagine that pretty soon you'll have little half-siblings running around all over the place."

There was a hallow thud as the broadsword Zuko had held to Sokka's throat fell from nerveless fingers. Sokka just turned a violent shade of green.

"Zuzu!" Azula let out a guttural cry of terror and burrowed under her older brother's arm, "I'm scared!"

Zuko reflexively clutched the girl tighter to his chest as he watched the world though wide, dilated eyes.

Katara, whimpering pathetically, threw herself at the huddle of bodies separating her from her brother. She quickly claimed Zuko's free arm as a physical shield from the horrible thoughts and… _images _assaulting her poor, battered psyche.

Sokka, caught between becoming violently ill and breaking down in sobs, clung to the others weakly for support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby, our favorite inter-racial royal couple was blissfully unaware of the deep mental and emotional trauma their children were currently experiencing. They walked arm-in-arm through one of the more private gardens surrounding the Fire Palace, talking quietly of their quickly approaching nuptials and all the happy years to come.

As they passed through a delicately rose-lined path, they happened upon a touching scene. Just ahead, all four of their children were gathered in what for all the world appeared to be a sibling group hug.

"Oh, Hakoda," Ursa breathed into her love's ear, overjoyed, "they're getting along already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Extra points if you can tell me what order they're in (and who was going to off who! XD). In more important news, I plan to keep this as a oneshot, but I have a half formed idea for a second chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue it.

P.S. To my "Things Fall Apart" readers: the next chapter should be up within a day or two.


End file.
